Como ser L Lawliet
by Rosa Espinoza
Summary: ¿Quien soñó alguna vez con ser como L? Ya es posible con los sencillos pasos que redacté en este fic. ¡Animense a intentarlo!


Guía de L: Como ser L.

Con estos sencillos pasos serás como L, aprenderás a comportarte como L y a ser el mejor detective del mundo.

**Nota:** tu cerebro va a quemar muchas neuronas durante este proceso. Es recomendable llevar un puñado de dulces o cualquier golosina en los bolsillos.

Poco apoco, iremos repasando los puntos en los que escribo como ser L.

tener un cociente intelectual de 160 o más. (No es obligatorio)

Tener tu despensa llena de chuches

medir 179 (tampoco es obligatorio)

caminar encorvado

tener la manía de meterse el pulgar en la boca.

Morderse las uñas.

siempre aborrecerás los calcetines.

usar deportivas nuevitas por que siempre iras descalzo.

desquitarse de los zapatos en cualquier casa, o zona publica en la que allá un suelo tipo oficina.

casi siempre caminarás con las manos metidas en ambos bolsillos de tu pantalón de mezclilla azul medio y encorvado.

siempre vestirás una camiseta blanca de algodón con unos vaqueros de mezclilla de color azul medio con la mezclilla del pantalón de color terroso. (o si no los que mucha gente confunde que son de mezclilla claros)

La única ropa que tendrás en tu armario es la misma camiseta blanca y sosa con el mismo pantalón de mezclilla.

Pesarás 50 k (no es obligatorio)

Por dentro odiaras a Kira y ante el, serás su mas fiel amigo.

Si la gete te dice "que guay tu cosplayer" tu le respondes "no es cosplay, yo soy así"

serás insociable, agorafóbico, rechazaras cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior, solo hablaras por videoconferencia un sitio oculto con un micrófono y una WebCam con vistas al sitio donde se encuentre el portátil de watari.

Te buscarás un Watari.

llevaras el pelo negro con flequillo y alborotado.

nunca saldrás de casa y si lo haces, acuérdate de decir a los demás un nombre falso.

tendrás la piel extremadamente pálida.

tus ojos serán muy grandes, con ojeras e inexpresivos.

sentarte SIEMPRE acuclillado en cualquier silla o sillón. Recuerda que con esta postura fetal, tus capacidades deductivas aumentaran un 40% más.

Saber capoeira. Recuerda que te la enseñó Naomi Misora cuando estabais en los Ángeles.

1. No hace falta tener una mente prodigiosa para ser como L. Pero si eres afortunado por tener un CI muy alto, entonces te costara menos ser L. Si tienes el cociente intelectual por la media de lo normal, entonces haz ejercicios mentales para aumentar la memoria y tu capacidad deductiva. El mejor juego para aumentar la memoria es el brain training. Cómprate todos los que hallan salido a la venta para Nintendo ds y pásatelos. Intenta que tu edad cerebral en los test sean 80 para abajo. Tienes que lograr la edad óptima para tu cerebro en el juego que es de 20 años. También tienes que desbloquearte las pruebas nuevas. Para aumentar tu capacidad deductiva tienes que comprarte todos lo juegos del profesor Layton y pasártelos. Son muy estresantes, pero si le dedicas tiempo y paciencia lo conseguirás. Otros juegos que no te pueden faltar son los de Phoenix Wright. Aunque te enseñen a ser un buen letrado, aprenderás el verdadero sentido de la justicia al resolver los casos.

2. Es INDISPENSABLE tener todos los armarios de cocina llenos hasta rebosar de todo tipo de golosinas que se te ocurran. Como por ejemplo, bollería industrial, frutas dulces como las fresas… Caramelos, chupa-chups, pastillas de goma, galletitas para niños con forma de animales y rellenas de chocolate, bolsas de paquetes de papas fritas etc. En tu frigorífico JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES almacenaras alimentos sanos. Estas chuches que son fatal para el colesterol y la diabetes, es lo que te hace falta para aproximarte mas a L. Pasteles de todos los sabores y tamaños, helados de colores y sabores, ingredientes para pizza y perritos calientes, AZUCARILLOS, azúcar, miel, crema pastelera, nata montada, chantillí, sirope de fresa, chocolate y caramelo, caramelo líquido, flanes de huevo, flanes de vainilla yogures con pastillas y todo lo que se te ocurra comprar en el Carrefour.

¿Para que necesita L toda esta barbaridad de golosinas con grasa y azúcar? Por que su mente esta activa las 24 horas del día y su cerebro necesita azúcar para quemarla mientras piensa, se estresa y suda. Por eso no engorda nunca. L por las noches se desvela y entra descalzo (como a todos los sitos a los que va) a la cocina sin hacer ruido y coger todo lo que pueda de la nevera antes de que watari lo pille y le recuerde lo cerca que esta de la diabetes y el colesterol. Abre un bote de nata montada, sirope de chocolate y caramelo liquido y con las 2 manos los aprieta para que esa guarrada de sabores a la que L llama "paraíso nocturno" se deslicen en su paladar y endulzarse muchísimo mas su dulcísima vida.

¿Por qué Misa no come tantas golosinas? Por que su cerebro no lo necesita. No quema calorías con el cerebro. Por eso ella engorda cuando los come. Es casi tan tonta como Matsuda, que en realidad es un Pokemon que dice "Matsu".

3. L mide 179, si lo medes estarás mas cerca de ser L. O si no… Dile a Mello y a Near que te cojan por ambas extremidades y te estiren al máximo que puedan. No hará falta pedírselo por que ellos nada mas verte lo harán y se pelearan por ti para que elijas a 1 de ellos como tu único sucesor. Puedes ponerte zancos, o simplemente confórmate con la estatura que tienes.

4. Para caminar encorvado, solamente necesitas arquear mucho la espalda y mantenerla en esa postura mientras caminas. Para ser L por completo solo te falta meter ambas manos en los bolsillos de tus muy usados pantalones y vigilar que nadie te robe las golosinas que guardas en los bolsillos. ¿Por qué se creen que L siempre está con las manos metidas en los bolsillos? Para evitar las escapadas a la cocina de noche para que Watari no lo pille comiendo entre horas.

5. Es muy censillo meterse el pulgar en la boca. Solo tienes que metértelo cuando piensas, te aburres, duermes, deduces y cuando te comes una golosina deliciosa y quieres saborear la saliva de tu dedo en la boca después de comértela.

6. L se muerde las uñas por que el azúcar y toda esa comida grasienta que come todo el tiempo lo mantiene nervioso para pensar correctamente y para pensar mejor se muerde las uñas como un neurótico. Si L no se mordiera las uñas no seria L. Es mejor esa manía que otras. Cuando te metas el pulgar en la boca, acuérdate de morderte las uñas y comerte los trozos que se caigan en tu boca. Las manos de L huelen a una mezcla de pastillas de goma, sirope de fresa y chocolate. Huelen a todas las golosinas que se come con las manos.

7. Aborrece los calcetines siempre que puedas. Los calcetines impiden mover los dedos de los pies con libertad. Y eso L lo odia. Cuando tu madre te diga "ponte los calcetines" tu le dices con mirada inexpresiva como la del gran detective "No necesito calcetines. Mis pies tienen que estar si ellos para cuando me siento en los sofás o le pego a alguien una patada de capoeira. Cuando estuve esposado a uno que yo me se…

8. L siempre está descalzo y nunca sale a la calle. Y si sale, se pone sus deportivas de toda la vida. L nunca las ha necesitado por que no usa zapatos dentro de casa. Y las tendría como adorno en su despacho por que nunca se las pondría para salir.

9. En cuanto puedas y tu madre no te pille, en la calle te sientas a descansar en un banco y te quitas los zapatos. Aunque parezca mentira, L nunca ha cogido enfermedades por ir descalzo en la calle o apoyar sus pies en cualquier banco. Cuando tengas una menor oportunidad te los quitas y ¡adiós zapatos! ¡Hola pies libres!

10. Es indispensable caminar así si quieres ser L. Pero lo primero es imitar a L, hacer cosplay de L, ser como L y ser L. Caminaras con la espalda jorobada, con las manos en los bolsillos defendiendo tus golosinas, arrastrando un poco los pies (descalzos evidentemente). No te puede faltar la mirada perdida, dubitativa y pensativa.

11. Nunca te puedes poner otra ropa. Tus fans girl locas no te lo perdonarían. A L lo veras siempre con la misma ropa. Es la que usa como cotidiana, pijama, formal, traje de baño y atlética.

12. En tu armario SIEMPRE tendrás la mima camiseta de algodón blanca una y otra vez y tus vaqueros de mezclilla repetidos muchas veces en tu ropero. A L nunca lo veras con la ropa sucia por que watari se la lava en la lavadora y por que siempre se pone la misma ropa. La gente no sabe que tiene la misma ropa repetida en el armario. Se creen que nunca se baña y que siempre se pone la misma ropa por que no tiene otra e incluso duerme con ella puesta.

13. Para pesar 50 K, tienes que hacer mucho ejercicio y quemar las calorías pensando como un autentico L. Esto no es obligatorio dado que L tiene anemia por que solo come dulce y no come verduras, ni fruta, ni hortalizas ni carne ni pescado. Lo único que come es comida basura y dulces. Solo dulces.

14. Como dice el paso 14, tienes que odiar a Kira por dentro. Ten en cuenta que si lo haces es para confundirle y que tenga reparos en matarte. Delante de el, serás su amigo. Ambos tenéis una inteligencia brillante que os hace trabajar juntos. Pudiste observar en la mirada de Kira que realmente el te consideraba un amigo.

15. No hagas caso de los otakus ignorantes que no saben que tu estas aprendiendo a ser L. Tú no haces cosplay. Aprendes del mejor detective que ha existido en la historia del anime para sacarlo de la pantalla de tu computadora y revivirlo en tu vida real. Aprendes de el no para convertirte en un sucesor de L. Lo haces para ser L.

L desconfía de la gente por que actúa en secreto. Si se mostrara ante el publico, muchos criminales resentidos intentarían matarlo. Le da miedo salir a la calle por lo mismo de antes: el quiere proteger su identidad y por eso utiliza nombres falsos. Su fiel watari le proporciona la documentación falsa que necesita. L se hospeda en los edificios mas insospechados en el mundo. L se comunica con la policía y con el mundo con videoconferencia detrás de su logotipo de empresa: una L medieval con la que todos lo identifican. Habla a través de un micrófono con la voz completamente cambiada y artificial. Parece el loquendo hablando.

17. No es facil encontrar a un mayordomo/tutor que sea tu watari. Pídelo por tele tienda. Aunque esos wataris suelen ser defectuosos y si se estropean podrian llegar a asesinarte. La forma mas sencilla de conseguir un watari es esta: drogas a un anciano que veas por al calle y contratas a un intotizador para que le labe el cerebro y se comporte como watari. Después pides hora con el cirujano plástico y le cambiará la cara por completo para que sea idéntico al watai de la live action. Ya tienes a tu watari listo para que sea tu perrito faldero.

18. La regla de oro de L es no peinarse nunca. Aunque tu madre te obligue, no le hagas caso. Si no tienes el pelo negro y medio, te lo dejas crecer si lo tienes corto y si lo tienes largo te lo cortas como L. El cabello siempre será cortado por ti. Tíñetelo de negro azabache Y ya serás como L.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia, saldrás a la calle. Nunca des tu nombre a la gente. Dices que te llamas Ryûzaki. O Hideki Rihuga. O con el nombre de un cantante o un idol famoso para que Kira no pueda matarte.

20. Como nunca saldrás de casa, tu piel poco a poco a medida que pasen los años tu piel será muy pálida por que nunca te dará el sol. Es lógico. Si nunca sales de tu casa, no puedes ser muy moreno. Conserva tu tono de piel pálido enfermizo lo mas que puedas. L tiene ese color de piel por la anemia que tiene. Solo come golosinas.

21. Si no tienes los ojos granes, los abres al máximo y ya esta. Tú nunca dormirás por que estarás ocupado con tu actividad favorita: resolver casos difíciles. Como estarás tan pendiente de las pistas por si las encuentras, nunca dormirás. Y su te duermes, es en esa postura semifetal. Poco a poco te irán saliendo unas ojeras enormes como las de un drogadicto con colocón y un alcohólico con resacón. Si no tienes los ojos negros te pones lentillas. Tu mirada no puede mostrar ninguna emoción. Eso es lo que quiere Kira: saber de ti através de tu mirada.

En cualquier silla, butaca o sillón te sentaras acuclillado llevando tus rodillas al pecho. Tu ya eres listo, pero si te sientas así tus capacidades deductivas aumentaran un 40% mas de lo habitual. Así tu tendrás la mente mas activa que la de Kira.

23. Para saber capoeira solo tienes que viajar a brasil a que te enseñen el arte de danzar pegando. Puedes viajar a . a los Ángeles precisamente para encontrarte con Naomi misora y que te enseñe. Puedes buscar por Internet lecciones de capoeira.

Si ya has cumplido estos 23 pasos al pie de la letra, es que ya estas listo para ser L. Bien hecho, joven detective.

Este fic no ha sido creado para burlarse de la gente. Ha sido creado para divertirse con las excentricidades de nuestro personaje favorito de death note. Quien quiera cumplir los pasos esta en su derecho. Pero algunos de ellos son imposibles de hacer.

Tuve problemas con los puntos y números de los pasos y por eso algunos están mas para alante que otros.

Gracias por leerlo.

Si dejan reviws, puede que haga los pasos para convertirse en misa amane, near, mello, Matt y beyond birthday.


End file.
